Entranced
by RenaeChan77
Summary: One winter evening, Zero comes across a creature that he has never seen. He's completely entranced by this beautiful person. KanameXZero
1. Chapter 1

_**I had this on my mind for a while. Basically, it's Zero in the situation between Yuki and Kaname with a few things changed. This is their first meeting and the events that stem from it ;) **_

**Zero**

I'll always remember that day as the beginning of it all. How all of this crap began. It was snowing. Not hard enough for a blizzard, but just enough. For whatever reason, I decided to leave Ichiru behind and venture out from the house. Hey, I was only seven, so it made sense to me. I had gotten pretty far away and I could almost see the forest nearby. Then, it happened. I was looking up at the snow, and a shadow loomed over me. I was surprised and scared to find a mangy-looking man in front of me. But I knew from the hungry look in his eyes that he wasn't human. He was a beast in human form.

A vampire.

I had been warned about these creatures, but I was stupid enough to leave all of my weapons at home. The beast suddenly pounced, and I screamed, falling backwards and shutting my eyes tightly. To my surprise, the feel of his fangs did not come. Hesitantly opening my eyes, a new person had taken his place. The hungry thing laid in a bloody heap to the side. I stared up at my savior and was greeted by a pair of wine-colored eyes. They held curiosity and something more. For some reason, I felt myself being drawn to them. It was almost if I was entranced by him. My breath hitched in my chest when the boy grinned and held out a reassuring hand.

"That was a close one. Are you alright?" he asked in a smooth voice.

I merely nodded, too captivated to speak. I took his hand and he helped me up. He was only a few inches taller than me and his dark locks blew lightly in the wind, my silver ones doing the same.

"You should be more careful, it's not safe out here." he noted. His head tilted to the side in wonder.

"What's your name?"

I didn't know why I did it. Maybe because even back then, I could sense that he was different. He was dangerous. Turning on my heels, i ran as hard as I could. I sprinted back home until my sides hurt. When I came to the door, I stopped to catch my breath. Images of him clouded my mind as I closed my eyes. Those amused eyes and slightly mischievous smile. I found myself being entranced by a complete stranger.

_**How was that? Review please! And I think I'll put Kaname's POV in the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A huge thank you to all of the people who reviewed and/or added this story to their faves or alerts! You all encourage me to write this story! Enjoy the chapter!**_

**Kaname**

I'm not sure why, but that boy has been on my mind for quite some time. It's been a long time since that day, so he's probably forgotten about it. But there was something about him, something different from what I've ever seen before. It snowed for the last time last week. I sat by the window, staring out longingly. The snowflakes fell languidly and a few happened to stick against the glass. I looked at the individual designs closely, but my mind was elsewhere. For some reason, the ashen snow reminded me of his silvery locks. Daring to crack the window open for some fresh air, the cool breeze I felt reminded me of the somewhat cold glimmer in his eyes. I frowned slightly and shook my head. It was foolish of me to be thinking such things of someone I barely even knew. But perhaps that was _why_ I couldn't stop thinking of him; he was a complete mystery to me.

More time passed, bringing changes and new seasons. Winter melted into spring with cool, relaxed nights. I was bored with the book I was reading, and put it down restlessly. Staring out the window, I could see that evening was approaching. I felt the sudden urge to go outside. Maybe I earnestly wanted some fresh air, or I just yearned for the chance of happening across a certain person. I asked my parents, but was only allowed outside on the condition that I brought my younger sister, Yuki, along with me.

While we walked across the grassy fields near our house, Yuki flapped around happily, trying to catch fireflies and such. My eyes scanned over the area, hoping to see a familiar face. I concluded that I was just being naïve and sat down on the soft ground, watching Yuki pick a few flowers that grew nearby. She smiled widely and ran over to give me one, then went back to her activities. I eyed the flower and twirled the stem in my fingers. The petals were long, pointed, and pure white. It reminded me of the pallid snow that fell that day. Closing my eyes, I tried to clear my mind. I couldn't figure out why this boy held so much influence over my thoughts. It puzzled me to no end. I sighed and turned back to my sister, who was poking a bug with a stick. She looked kind of funny, and it made me smile slightly. I jumped when I felt something small hit me square in the black and saw a small pebble bounce off in another direction. Turning to face my attacker, my eyebrows raised in surprise when a pair of shining eyes stared back at me. The boy approached with a somewhat blank expression, and my heart race quickened, which was strange for me. He avoided looking me in the eye and sat down next to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey…" was all he answered. The boy glanced at me from the corner of his eye, but looked back at the grass silently.

"So…. come here often?" I joked, wanting to break the awkward silence.

He rolled his eyes, but I thought that I saw a trace of a smile on his lips. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

**Zero**

I shook my head at his sorry excuse for a joke, but I couldn't help but smile. It was the joke, right? Yeah, _that's_ what made me smile, not him.

"Is that your little sister?" I asked, pointing to the girl bouncing around a few feet away and looking back at him. When I asked the question, he glanced at her and I saw a bit of happiness in his eyes. I automatically felt a bit of jealousy for the girl. I don't know why.

The dark-haired boy nodded. "Her name is Yuki. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a twin brother named Ichiru."

"Where is he?"

I looked down and frowned a little. "He's sick, so he can't come out with me."

"Oh. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Whatever. It's okay." I dismissed, my indifferent expression returning.

"I never got a chance to ask your na-"

"Is this your friend, Kaname?" the girl asked squeakily as she ran up to us.

I glanced at him again, wanting to know the answer, myself. Were we friends? I mean, we hardly knew each other. I didn't even know his name. But still, I felt like we were friends or something. I felt kinda happy sitting here, talking to him and stuff. Wait, what am I saying? I sound like a girl!

**Kaname**

For the first time, I have no idea what to say. If I say that we _are_ friends, then that might be considered strange if he doesn't see it that way. If I deny that we are friends, then he might get offended. And I have to say something soon, because the silence is killing us all.

"Yes, Yuki. We are friends." I said finally.

"Okay, I'm going to go pick him a flower!" she said excitedly, going off on her quest.

I dared to sneak a glance at the boy next to me, and I saw that he didn't look upset or anything. I exhaled in relief.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Eleven."

"I'm older than you." I replied with a smug grin. "I'm twelve."

He scoffed. "That's only one year."

I shrugged.

Yuki returned with a flower identical to mine and gave it to him.

"Here you go! Isn't it so pretty?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess." he muttered, peering at the blossom.

She smiled and decided to go chase a butterfly, leaving us alone again.

"We have the same one." I pointed out.

"Nope. Mine is better than yours." the boy said haughtily.

"How so?"

"Because I said so." he quipped, turning to me with smirk.

I laughed, a little happy that he was smiling, even if it was only a joking smirk.

He glanced up at the sky, and his smile lessened.

"It's getting dark. I gotta go, or I'll be in trouble." he muttered, climbing to his feet and starting to hurry back the way he came.

"Wait!" I said quickly, jumping up. "I never got you name!"

"Zero." he answered.

So _that_ was his name. Zero.

"My name is Kaname."

"Bye, Kaname." he said, already far away.

"Goodbye, Zero." I called, watching his retreating back. I sighed and sat back down, hoping with every part of me that I would see him again.

**Zero**

My pace slowed to a stop, and I stared at the flower in my shaky hands. When he laughed, I saw something that I hoped I would never see.

Fangs.

He was one of them. A vampire.

_**A new development in our story? What will happen next? Review to find out….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took so long, guys. But thank you to anyone who read/reviewed/ faved/ alerted this! I love you!**_

_**Note: From here on out, the story will be in Third Person instead of 1**__**st**__** Person Kaname or Zero.**_

Zero slammed the book down irritably, running his hand through his silvery locks. He had tried again and again to concentrate on the literature, but his thoughts continued to stray. He closed his eyes and was greeted by _his _flawless image. Those warm, thoughtful eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul. That blindingly white smile, which held the dangerous fangs he had seen. Sighing lightly, Zero thought back on the memory. He had felt so content just sitting alongside the boy. He couldn't explain it. It wasn't like when he around anyone else. It was…..different. The silverette shook his head, trying to clear his reminiscent thoughts.

'_That was four years ago. I shouldn't be thinking about it so much.' _he added.

Time had passed quickly, hardly noticed by Zero. His parents had enrolled him in an expensive academy to get an education before his training began. All in all, it was a nice school. The only downside was that it was on the other side of town, so he had to stay with his Uncle Kaien during the school year, and was only able to come home during the summer. In fact, that was where he was headed as of now. The teen leaned on the cool glass of the window as the train sped along the track. He rolled his eyes when he thought of the conversation he'd had before he left.

"Zeroooo." his uncle had whined. "Are you sure you'll be able to take the trip home by yourself?" he asked.

"I'm fifteen, Kaien. I'll be fine." he said exasperatedly.

The man sighed. "Why can't you call me Uncle Kaien?" he asked, floundering around in his house slippers.

Zero just gave him a blank glare, ignoring his request.

"Alright, then." Kaien said, inching away a little. "So cold." he mumbled. "Just remember to be careful. Don't talk to strangers. Be safe and use protection!" he added.

"What? Why the hell would you say _that_?" the silverette asked as he whacked the taller man with his suitcase.

"Oww. Zero, you're so mean. You know you're like a son to me."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know." he muttered as he headed for the door.

"Goodbye, Zero. See you in the fall!" Kaien had called before Zero left.

The train slowed to a halt at the station. Standing and stretching, Zero grabbed his luggage and went onto the platform. The sky was a pale blue, accented nicely by the shining sun of summer.

When Zero got home, he immediately went to his room to put his things away. To his joy, everything was exactly as he'd left it. He probably wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed being at home. The place where he had grown up seemed so comforting to him. He went downstairs into the kitchen and discovered a note.

_Mother and Father are out on an errand and I'm spending the night at a friend's house. See you when I get back._

_Ichiru_

Zero set Ichiru's note back on the counter. He glanced out the kitchen window and was struck with an idea. He grabbed a pen and scrawled something quickly on the back of the note.

_I'm going out. I'll be back in a little while._

_Zero _

The teen put the note back on the counter in case his parents returned before he did. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the front door. Zero was going outside because he wanted some fresh air, certainly not for the chance of running into a certain someone.

~Line Break~

"Bye, Kaname." Takuma said, standing on the porch.

Kaname leaned casually on the doorframe. "Bye. See you later."

The back window of the black car parked in front of the Kuran home lowered.

"Hey….C'mon, Ichijo." a languid voice called.

"I'm coming, Shiki!" the cheerful blonde called, descending the steps and getting into the car.

Kaname watched as the car pulled off, leaving only the calming sounds of nature in its wake. Ichijo insisted on visiting during the day, when Kaname was usually sleeping. It seemed to be late afternoon, and the sun had taken a break behind a shield of thick clouds, making it less sunny. The brunette yawned and decided that it was shady enough for a walk. He headed into the house, changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt and grabbed his keys, going out the back door. Perhaps it was the mere thought of being able to see Zero, but Kaname felt his heart beating just a little bit faster. It had been four years since he had seen the other boy last, and he was somewhat interested to see how he had grown. All of this in itself puzzled Kaname. The vampire wasn't used to these feelings of attachment for anyone except his family, let alone a human. He wasn't sure why, but he had missed Zero.

~Line Break~

The silverette sat down on the grass wearily and exhaled. He had been walking for a few minutes and still hadn't seen Kaname. _'This is stupid. How do I even know he's out here? I'm probably walking around for nothing.' _he thought. He considered getting up and going home, but something kept him rooted to the spot. Possibly, the small chance that he could still see his friend. _'Why is my heart beating so damn fast? I'm just waiting for him; why am I so nervous?' _he thought. Once again, Zero had no idea what was going on. He had friends, but it wasn't the same with Kaname. There were times when Zero couldn't get the brunette out of his head. No matter how hard he tried. Minutes went by, and Zero sighed. It seemed as if he wouldn't see him today. He got up and brushed his pants off, turning back in the direction of his house.

"Leaving so soon?" a calm voice asked playfully.

To his bewilderment, Zero's heart skipped a beat when he heard the well-known voice. He turned quickly and was greeted by a slender teen with dark hair. He looked incredibly different from the small boy Zero remembered, yet Kaname's flawless features and demeanor were all too familiar.

"No." he replied.

Kaname smiled and walked toward the teen. "It's been quite a while, Zero." he noted, completely right. Time had passed quickly for the pureblood as well, Kaname now being sixteen. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess." he muttered.

"Me too." the brunette added. He was suddenly struck with an idea. "Come on, Zero. I want to show you something." he said.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Just come on!" he said with a smile as he grabbed Zero's hand and tugged him along.

Zero hurried to keep up with the other's pace. His cheeks had acquired a slight blush from the feel of the other's hand, but he tried to hide it with irritation.

"Slow down, Kaname!" he scolded.

Kaname led them into the cluster of trees, expertly weaving through the forestry. He didn't stop until he came to a clearing. The trees overhead blocked out the sun a little, creating a shady area where a polished white stone bench stood.

"I set this up out here a few years ago." he explained. "It's my quiet place to come whenever I feel like escaping from everything else."

Zero watched in slight awe as Kaname sat down on the porcelain bench. The small area was beautiful, and he could tell that it was very important to the other teen.

"Does anyone else know about this place?"

"No. You're the first person I've shown." Kaname answered.

Zero's expression changed to one of confusion. "But why?" he inquired, trying to understand.

Kaname paused. He didn't really know the answer himself. He felt like he could trust Zero. Maybe it was because of the fact that being around him made Kaname feel so at ease. Or possibly because just the thought of seeing the silverette was enough to make him happy. _'But what do all of these feelings mean?' _Kaname asked himself.

"I just thought that you would like it. You won't tell anyone else about it, right?" Kaname asked.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything." Zero dismissed, looking around the clearing again.

"Good. It will be our little secret." Kaname replied with a smirk.

Zero looked a little surprised. _Our little secret_. For some reason, that statement almost made Zero feel happy that they we're sharing something. Something special just between the two of them.

"You can sit down, Zero. I don't bite." Kaname joked, flashing his fangs.

Zero rolled his eyes, a little embarrassed for having just stood there the whole time. He sat on the other edge of the bench.

The brunette scooted slightly closer to the other. He found himself wanting to be closer to Zero. He wanted to know what he was thinking, how he was feeling, even the most insignificant things. Kaname wanted to see what was beneath the cold and indifferent façade that he was often shown.

Zero glanced at the vampire from the corner of his eye.

"What are you staring at, dammit?" he finally asked after a bit of silence.

Kaname didn't answer at first. He was still trying to figure out something. His eye widened in realization when Zero turned to him with a scowl but a light blush.

"Will you answer me? You're starting to creep me out." Zero scolded, his blush getting a bit deeper as Kaname continued to stare at him.

"….oh. I'm sorry. I was just thinking over some things." he said calmly, suddenly becoming interested in a bird perched on a branch. Inside his head, he was _not_ calm. _'What? When did I…? No, I can't have done _that _already, I mean… But I do… And he… But I don't even… I guess this is different, though.'_ he thought frantically. Kaname tried to get his thoughts in order.

Zero kept his indifferent expression as he looked around again. His stomach was turning flips and he couldn't help but get a little nervous. Sitting here, alone with Kaname…. He couldn't quite explain it. It wasn't that it felt awkward or strange, it just felt different. _'I don't know what's going on. I can't stop blushing, and I keep getting all damn nervous and stuff. But I can't help but feel like that's somehow right. Like it's okay for me to feel like this around him… Wait, what? That doesn't even make any sense!'_ Zero thought, making himself even more confused.

The calm silence between the two boys lengthened as they each were lost in their own thoughts.

Kaname stared up at the lush green leaves overhead, thinking hard. _'When did this even happen? When did I develop such feelings for Zero?' _he thought, looking back at Zero. He realized that the teen had been staring at him as well, and smiled when Zero looked away with a light blush and frown. _'It was so long ago. All I remember is getting so excited when I saw him, or smiling just from the mere mention of his name. So, all those years of feelings of longing and missing him, were they out of love?'_ he asked himself.

Zero fiddled absent-mindedly with a leaf, a small scowl on his pale features. He tried to push away the confusion that gripped his mind and heart.

"Hey, Kaname. Shouldn't the sunlight be burning your skin right now?" he asked with a trace of a playful smile.

Kaname laughed at the human misconception. "No. It's shady enough for me. Why, are you trying to get rid of me, Zero?" he joked, surprised that the teen already noticed his true nature, and even happier that he wasn't scared of him.

"Of course I am. I can't have you damn vampires running around loose." he smirked, rolling his eyes.

The teens laughed, glad for each other's comforting company. After a little prodding from Kaname, Zero talked about his school, and all the other things in his life. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he felt slightly reassured that he could always tell Kaname what was on his mind. The brunette revealed his thoughts on certain things and his interests. Kaname even showed him a few books hidden under the bench.

The afternoon faded into evening, turning the bluish-gray sky to one of brilliant yellow and orange hues, split by the occasional pinky streak near the horizon. The flourishing forest trees shielded a small clearing where two teens sat on a bench, laughing and enjoying themselves.

Zero zipped up his jacket against the evening air and shook his head at Kaname's sad excuse for a joke. A peaceful quiet settled among them as Kaname glanced over his books and Zero looked up at the evening sky.

"Kaname," the silverette called after a minutes. "What are we?" he asked.

The older teen frowned slightly, not understanding the question. "Come again?"

"I don't know. We said that we were friends, but we don't feel like it. I feel like it's different for us somehow…" he muttered, still staring up at the sky.

Kaname put down his book and turned his attention to the other boy curiously. "Zero." he said, barely above a whisper.

The silverette looked back at him and saw that Kaname was staring at him intently. The beautiful eyes that had always managed to entrance him were now trained directly into his, watching, and almost looking for something within his own lilac eyes. Even though his heart was beating wildly, Zero didn't dare break the shared gaze. It was then that he realized how close Kaname had become. He inhaled and caught a bit of the brunette's expensive cologne.

"K-Kaname." Zero stuttered uncertainly.

Kaname leaned forward and closed the gap between them, capturing the other's lips in a kiss.

Zero froze at the lingering contact but didn't object. His face turned three shades of red when the brunette pulled away slowly.

Kaname watched carefully for any signs of emotion. Apart from the blush on the silverette's cheeks, he could only see surprise and shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Zero stood up suddenly.

The younger teen closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists at his sides.

"I have to go." he said quickly. Zero turned on his heels and started off in the way they had come.

"No, Zero! Wait!" Kaname exclaimed, springing up from his seat.

Zero ignored his calls, hurrying his pace until he could no longer hear the other teen's worried voice. The silverette stopped to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. Leaning against the trunk of a tree, Zero tried to figure out what was going on. Kaname had just kissed him. Why? And what if Zero had liked it? What did that mean? The younger teen could still feel a tingling where their lips had touched. He grit his teeth in frustration. Nothing made sense. _'Kaname, what's going on? Why do I feel like this? What have you done to me?'_

_**Reviews make me happy and I'll update sooner :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the wait, but here ya go~!**_

Zero groggily stirred under the covers, frowning at the sunlight seeping into his bedroom. He sat up in bed and pushed his silver locks back as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. The clock on his bedside table read a quarter to noon. The silverette squinted as he tried to figure out what had happened yesterday. He barely remembered how he'd gotten home, but he did remember one thing. _'Kaname…he kissed me.' _he thought. Trying to figure out why only confused the teen more, so he shook the vampire from his mind_. 'I need to get out of the house for a while..'_

~Line Break~

Zero walked down the large street, which was crowded with various people, families, and couples. It was a refreshing summer day, complete with a clear sky and just enough sun. The silverette grew tired and stopped at a café for a drink. He ordered a fruit smoothie and sat at a table outside, shaded by a large parasol overhead. A couple strolled by, laughing and talking, happily hand-in-hand. Briefly reminded of when Kaname had held his hand to show him the clearing, Zero felt a small smile take form on his lips. _'Why am I smiling over something so stupid? Why am I eve-'_

"Zero-kun!" a voice called.

The teen looked up and saw a girl with chocolate-brown hair bounding up to him.

"Yuki?" he questioned, suddenly remembering her. "You're here alone?"

"Nah. I'm here with my mom." she answered, sitting opposite him at the table. "Wow, Zero. I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" the thirteen year-old asked.

"Umm…good, I guess."

"Me too! But Kaname's been acting kind of funny lately." Yuki added.

"Acting funny?" Zero asked, suddenly curious.

"Yup. He's always staring off into space like he's thinking about something important. Then, if I ask him about it, he just says something about 'matters of the heart', and goes off into his room."

"Matters of the heart?" the silverette asked.

"Yes. Actually, I think my big brother's in love."

Zero stopped to consider this for a second. No, it couldn't be. That just didn't make sense.

"In love? How do you know?" Zero asked.

"I don't know. He seems happier all of a sudden. I can just feel it. Haven't you ever been in love, Zero-kun?" Yuki asked with a grin.

The teen just shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know? Haven't you ever felt your heart beating fast for no reason? It's like you feel happier when you see them, or that your heart's going to explode when you get close to them. Haven't you ever felt that before?"

Zero shook his head, even though he had. He'd felt all of things when it come to one person: Kaname.

"You haven't? Well, maybe you will someday. Oh, I've gotta go. Bye, Zero-kun!" the girl exclaimed, hurrying off to catch up with her mother.

Wondering how he'd ended up getting love advice from someone younger than him, Zero sat and swirled his straw absentmindedly. Strangely, everything she said was right. _'But does that mean that I'm in love with him? Because I'm not! Am I? And if Yuki was right about that, does that mean Kaname really is in love? With me? Well, I assume that's what the kiss was for…'_

As Zero sat and tried to make sense of his scattered thoughts, the sky slowly darkened. The silverette rose to begin his walk home. His mind was plagued with millions of thoughts, Kaname being the topmost. Had their relationship changed? He, himself, had said that they didn't feel like friends. Well, what were they? Finding himself veering off the path, Zero crossed the lush grass and into the forest. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he needed to go there. To that special place that only they knew about.

The teen came to the clearing, seeing only the stone bench. His heart felt a little heavier when he realized that the brunette wasn't there. Running a pale hand over the smooth surface of the bench, he was reminded of the calm and relaxed time they had spent together. He probably wouldn't tell anyone, but he had genuinely enjoyed their time together and hoped they could share the same experience again.

"Zero."

Zero jumped at the velvet voice, which sounded perfect even in concern. He turned slowly to face the brunette, trying to keep his expression nonchalant.

"Hey Kaname." he said, sitting down on the bench.

Kaname watched for signs of any emotion, but saw none and continued as he stepped into the clearing. "I hoped to find you here."

"Kaname, I want to tal-"

"I know." the pureblood interrupted. "But let me go first. I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"Kana-"

"It was rude of me. I was only thinking of my feelings, and I wasn't being considerate of how you might feel."

"But Kaname, I-"

"But the truth is that…" Kaname sighed and sat down next to the other teen. "I like you. Really like you. I love you, Zero."

The silverette froze, his mind trying desperately to process what had just been said. _'Kaname…loves me?'_

"And I understand if you don't feel the same way. I've just been thinking about it all day, and I felt like I needed to tell you." the vampire confessed.

Zero remained silent, completely at a loss for words. He could feel his heart pounding loudly out of his chest. _'What the hell am I supposed to say now?'_

"Zero. Say something. Say anyth-"

Kaname was interrupted by a pair of lips against his own. As quickly as the kiss had begun, it ended as Zero pulled back with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

The silverette's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. _'Crap. I'm in for it now.'_

"Um…uh…I need to go." he stuttered, rising from the bench and heading back.

"No." Kaname said, grabbing the teen's hand and pulling him back. He quickly linked his arms around the younger male's waist, trapping him in place. "You're always running away, Zero."

"No, I don't!" he said indignantly, flushing again when he realized how close they were. Kaname was staring down at him, and their lips were an inch away from touching.

"Oh really? So you won't run away this time?"

Zero scoffed. "Of course not." he answered, though he wondered if it had just gotten hotter outside.

"Alright then. Tell me how you feel about me." Kaname asked honestly.

Zero blinked, clearly not expecting that question. The teen couldn't help but stare into Kaname's eyes, ones that held a beauty that kept him transfixed.

"Umm…I don't know." he lied.

"Your kiss said otherwise." Kaname countered with a smirk as he ran a porcelain finger over the teen's pale lips.

"S-shut up." he muttered, looking down at his shoes embarrassedly_. 'I…I just have to tell him. I can't run away anymore._'

"Damn vampire. Well, you know. I guess I kind of like you."

"Come again?" Kaname teased.

"I said I like you! Jeez! Can't you hear?" the silverette snapped.

"Yes, I can, Zero." Kaname smirked, kissing the other boy again.

Zero blushed but didn't object. Instead, he pressed into the kiss, putting his arms on the brunette's shoulders. His heart was beating way too fast, but he didn't even care. All that mattered in that moment were the two of them.

~Line Break~

Zero reluctantly left the vampire's embrace as the sky got even darker.

"I've gotta go, or my parents will get mad at me." he explained.

"I suppose I should get going, too." Kaname agreed, getting off of the bench.

"Good night, Kaname." Zero said as they prepared to part ways.

"Can I have a little something for the trip home?" the vampire asked with a devious grin.

Zero rolled his eyes and pressed a small kiss on Kaname's cheek, slightly blushing.

"It's a much longer trip than that, Zero. A little more?"

Before the silverette could give a sharp-tongued reply, Kaname leaned down and kissed him passionately, only letting him go for air.

"Alright, now go home, dammit." Zero said, trying to hide his blush.

"Good night, Zero."

The two teens left the clearing, both of them with small smiles on their faces. As Zero walked along, his heart still raced. They had spent over an hour just sitting in each other's arms and talking about the simplest of things. He thought about the handsome brunette again and felt his face burn. The silverette quickly composed himself as he approached his home, returning to his calm indifference. He was surprised to see both of his parents sitting at the kitchen table when he entered.

"Good evening, Zero. Could you sit down please?" his mother asked.

Zero sat down warily, wondering what was going on.

"Your mother and I were talking," his father started. "And we think it's time you started your Hunter training."

_**How was that readers? I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but I wrote the entire thing in one sitting because I felt bad about not posting anything sooner. Review? You know you want to~!**_


End file.
